The present invention relates generally to transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators and more particularly to transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators designed to alleviate chronic pain.
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators are typically utilized to mask pain signals of a human body before they reach the brain giving the subject apparent relief from the pain. Electrical pulses are delivered to the skin of the subject by one or more electrodes. The subject typically can control the transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator through adjustment of its output current of the pulses. The transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator may have a plurality of outputs, e.g., two, channels, each simultaneously and independently providing electrical stimulation pulses.
One common use for a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator is for chronic pain situations such as those related to menstrual pain, dysmenorrhea and for lower back pain.
Prior transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators have used rectangular cases with relatively sharp corners.
For menstrual pain and lower back pain applications, a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator is desirably worn on the body of the person in a relatively inconspicuous location, consistent with ready, comfortable, and reliable access to its operable controls.
Transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulators with rectangular case design have sharp corners which when placed under pressure next to the body, can cause user discomfort by marking, scratching or abraiding the skin. Yet, pain and discomfort are exactly what the stimulator should help prevent. Further, user controls are often either confusing in their location or are not easily operable with one hand. Also, little consideration has previously been given to the ease of attachment of the transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulator to the body.